90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chevrolet
Chevrolet Astro 1991 The Chevrolet Astro, a rear-wheel drive minivan, was only available in two versions -- as a Cargo van or a Passenger van. It Astro had three trim levels: base, CL (midlevel) and LT (top of the line). In addition, the van was available in rear-wheel-drive and all-wheel-drive versions. All models came equipped with the Enhanced 4.3-liter ohv V6, and transmission was 4-speed automatic. 1995 The operative word for the 1995 Chevy Astro was "more", as in more style, more space and more standard features. Astro's appearance was freshened with a new hood, fenders, grille and fascia, all designed to make the van look more like a member of the Chevy truck family. The '95 Astro had more room as well. The former "regular body" models were discontinued in favor of extended body versions only, and that meant bigger interiors and more cargo space for the entire line. The new Astro also benefited from an expanded list of standard equipment, which now included air conditioning and deluxe mirrors. Positioned in the middle of the midsize van market, the Astro was designed to appeal to buyers who needed a multipurpose van for people-ferrying, cargo-carrying and towing. Major competition came from its sister division's nearly identical GMC Safari, Ford's rear-wheel-drive Aerostar, and the front-wheel-drive Plymouth Voyager and Dodge Caravan. The base Cargo van was renamed the CS for the 1995 model year. It also received a new standard engine, and made 25 hp more than the 1994 Astro's base V6. The Astro's unique optional rear Dutch door (a one-piece liftgate with a split panel door below) remained in the line for 1995, good news for towing fans who prized the door's versatility. 95astro.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Astro 95astro2.jpg|Another 1995 Chevrolet Astro 96astro.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Astro 96astro2.jpg 96astro_interior.jpg|Interior of the Chevrolet Astro 96astro_interior2.jpg Chevrolet Beretta 1991 A 5-passenger sporty alternative to Chevy's Corsica 4-door sedan, the Beretta coupe, was available in three models -- base, GT and GTZ. 1992 Standard for '92 was the antilock braking system, and the base coupe gained 15 horsepower. 1993 This was the last model year for the 5-speed manual transmission and the peppy 170-hp 2.3-liter dohc Quad 4 engine, along with the GT and GTZ models. 1994 In 1994, the Beretta was now available in standard and upscale Z26 trim, and offered high content at an affordable price. Designed to compete with the likes of the Ford Probe, Acura Integra and Toyota Celica, Beretta's personality ran the gamut from mild-mannered, in base trim, to exciting and sporty with the Z26 package. The standard coupe model was powered by a 120-horsepower 2.2-liter 4-cylinder engine mated to a 5-speed manual transmission or optional 3-speed automatic. An optional 3.1-liter V6 upped the horsepower to 155, but was available only with a 4-speed automatic. The new automatic transmissions no longer required periodic fluid changes. An optional sport suspension was the ticket for spirited driving styles. The Z26 option included the V6 with 4-speed automatic, along with bigger tires, fast-ratio steering and a package of aerodynamic body panels. Inside that package were some upgraded interior appointments. 1995 New for '95 was a redesigned rear suspension that complemented the refinements from the 1994 Chevrolet Beretta to the front suspension. Standard equipment across the board included antilock brakes, driver's airbag, air conditioning, power door locks and battery-rundown protection. A new safety feature was daytime running lights, a low-power-consumption system that was used to turn the headlamps on and off automatically with the car's ignition for higher visibility. 1996 With not many changes for the 1996 Chevrolet Beretta, the last of these cars left the assembly line on July 30, 1996. 95beretta.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Beretta 2-door coupe 96beretta.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Beretta 95berettaz26.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Beretta Z26 96berettaz26.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Beretta Z26 96berettaz262.jpg|Front view of another 1996 Chevrolet Beretta Z26 Chevrolet Blazer 1991 The Blazer, Chevrolet's full-size SUV, was available as a 2-door SUV with four-wheel drive. The two-wheel drive SUVs, known as the S-10, were available in both 2-door and 4-door body styles. 1995 With an all-new, more contemporary and aerodynamic body that features double-sealed doors and a larger swept-back windshield to reduce wind noise, the 1995 Chevy Blazer (formerly known as the S-Blazer) gets its first complete overhaul since its 1983 introduction. The new compact sport/utility has a roomier interior with new seats and a new instrument panel. Also new this year is a revamped suspension designed to improve handling both on and off the road. A standard driver's-side airbag and a repositioned underbody-mounted spare tire (on 4-door models only) are also new additions to the line. The Blazer is available in both 2-door and 4-door body styles with 2-wheel drive or 4-wheel drive. An optional full-time all-wheel-drive system will be available later in the year on selected 4-door models. The Blazer is positioned in the middle of the compact sport/utility market, and competes against its GMC twin, the Jimmy, as well as the Ford Explorer and the Jeep Cherokee. The Blazer is available in three trim levels, base, LS and LT (available on 4-door models only). The only available engine is a 4.3-liter ohv V6 now rated at 195 hp. (Last year's base engine was a 165-hp 4.3-liter, while a 200-hp Enhanced version of the same engine was optional.) The standard transmission is a 4-speed automatic overdrive. Later in the year, an optional 5-speed manual will be offered on 2-door models only. Shift-on-the-fly 4wd operation is via a standard 2-speed manual-shift transfer case or an optional electrically shifted transfer case. 95blazer2dr.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Blazer 2-door SUV 95blazer4dr.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Blazer 4-door SUV 95blazer_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1995 Chevrolet Blazer 96blazer2dr.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Blazer LS 2-door SUV 96blazer4dr.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Blazer LS 4-door SUV 96blazer4dr2.jpg|Parts inside a 1996 Chevrolet Blazer 96blazer.jpg|Parts inside another 1996 Chevrolet Blazer 96blazer_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1996 Chevrolet Blazer 96blazerlt2dr.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Blazer LT 2-door SUV 96blazerlt2dr_front.jpg|Front view of a 1996 Chevrolet Blazer LT 2-door SUV 96blazerlt4dr.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Blazer LT 4-door SUV 96blazerlt4dr_front.jpg|Front view of a 1996 Chevrolet Blazer LT 4-door SUV 96blazerlt4dr_interior.jpg|Top view of inside a 1996 Chevrolet Blazer LT Chevrolet C/K Pickup 1991 The Chevrolet C/K pickup truck line, formerly the best-selling vehicle in the General Motors stable, was available as 1/2-ton (1500 series), 3/4-ton (2500 series), 454SS, and Work Truck models. The 1500 series carried six different trim levels: Extended Cab, Fleetside, and Sportside -- all three in Long and Short Bed pickups each. The 2500 series had three trim levels: Extended Cab (in Short and Long Bed pickups), and a Fleetside Long Bed pickup truck. For 1995, GM's top dog gets a driver's-side airbag, 4-wheel antilock brakes, and a brake-transmission shift interlock that prevents shifting out of Neutral unless the driver's foot is firmly on the brake pedal, a safety feature borrowed from passenger cars. Other features include new instrument and door trim panels, upgraded radios, and new contoured seats. The console that comes with the optional bucket seats has a pivoting writing surface, map pocket, cassette storage and can be used as a mobile work station. The Chevy C/K (2wd/4wd) pickups sit right in the middle of the full-size truck category and compete most directly against Ford's F-Series. The trucks are available in 1/2-ton (1500 series), 3/4-ton (2500 series) and 1-ton (3500 series) versions, with both a wide cargo box (Fleetside) as well as a narrow cargo box (Sportside). In addition, the C/K is available with long and short cargo boxes and with regular or extended bodies. Two trim levels are offered: the base Cheyenne and the upscale Silverado. The standard engine remains the 4.3-liter ohv V6, which has been modified for more quiet operation. Optional engines include 5.0-liter, 5.7-liter and 7.4-liter ohv V8s, and a 6.5-liter diesel V8 with or without a turbocharger. These engines can be mated to a variety of light- and heavy-duty 5-speed manual and 4-speed automatic overdrive transmissions. Four-wheel-drive trucks have a 2-speed transfer case with a floor-mounted shift lever for shift-on-the-fly operation. 95c1500.jpg|1995 Chevrolet C1500 95c2500.jpg|1995 Chevrolet C2500 95ck1500.jpg|1995 Chevrolet K1500 95k1500z71.jpg|1995 Chevrolet K1500 Z71 95k2500.jpg|1995 Chevrolet K2500 95k3500.jpg|1995 Chevrolet K3500 95ckpickup_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1995 Chevrolet C/K Pickup truck 96c1500.jpg|1996 Chevrolet C1500 96ckworkwtruck.jpg|1996 Chevrolet C/K 1500 Work Truck 96c2500.jpg|1996 Chevrolet C2500 96c3500.jpg|1996 Chevrolet C3500 96k1500_sidedoor.jpg|Side door of a 1996 Chevrolet K1500 96k1500_opendoor.jpg|Opened door of a 1996 Chevrolet K1500 96k2500.jpg|1996 Chevrolet K2500 96k3500.jpg|1996 Chevrolet K3500 96k35002.jpg|Another 1996 Chevrolet K3500 96ckpickup_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1996 Chevrolet C/K Pickup truck chevrolet_unknowntruck.jpg|An unknown Chevrolet C/K pickup truck 96ckpickup1.jpg 96ckpickup2.jpg 96ckpickup3.jpg 96ckpickup4.jpg 96ckpickup5.jpg 96ckpickup6.jpg 96ckpickup7.jpg 96ckpickup_interior2.jpg|Another interior view Chevrolet Camaro 1991 The third-generation Chevrolet Camaro consisted of a 2-door convertible and a 2-door coupe, in RS and Z28 models, for a total of four trim levels. 1995 In 1995, the fourth-generation Camaro carries on with very few changes. Available either as a mild-mannered V6-powered base model or the rip-snorting V8-powered Z28, the Camaro can be outfitted for a sporty appearance or as a true high-performance sports car. Base-model competition comes from the Ford Mustang and Probe, Honda Prelude, Nissan 240SX, Mitsubishi Eclipse, Toyota Celica and Acura Integra. The powerful Z28 is a muscle car aimed at the Mustang GT, the Toyota Celica GTS and Supra, the Mitsubishi 3000GT and the Nissan 300ZX. Available in either coupe or convertible body styles, the Camaro and Z28 offer a long list of standard equipment, including dual airbags and antilock brakes. All convertibles have a power top with a heated glass rear window as standard equipment. Options include a specific handling package for base and Z28 models and 245/50ZR16 tires on alloy wheels for the Z28 only. This package also includes a 150-mph speedometer. Also available for the Z28 is the new ASR (Acceleration Slip Regulation) traction-control system, which eliminates wheelspin. Power for the base Camaro coupe and convertible comes from a 160-horsepower 3.4-liter V6, which is backed by a 5-speed manual transmission. The Z28 comes with only one engine, a 275-horsepower version of the Corvette's 5.7-liter LT1 V8. This is coupled to a 6-speed manual transmission. Both can be ordered with an improved version of the 4-speed automatic overdrive transmission. 96camaroconvertible.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Camaro 2-door convertible 95camarocoupe.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Camaro 2-door coupe 96camarocoupe.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Camaro 2-door coupe 96camarocoupe2.jpg|A blue 1996 Chevrolet Camaro coupe 95z28convertible.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 2-door convertible 96camaroz28convertible.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 2-door convertible 96camaroz28convertible2.jpg|A green-blue 1996 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 convertible 95camaroz28coupe.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 2-door coupe 96camaroz28coupe.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 2-door coupe 96camaroz28coupe2.jpg 96camaro_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1996 Chevrolet Camaro Chevrolet Caprice/Impala The Caprice Classic took some heat for its controversial styling when it was first introduced in 1991, but later gave the competition some heat of its own. 1991 The first models consisted of a 4-door sedan (base and Classic) and a 4-door station wagon. 1992 The station wagon received a more powerful V8 option. 1993 The Classic sedan was replaced by a new LS sedan. 1994 A new Chevrolet Impala was introduced early in 1994 (with production starting on February 14), and it was based on the Caprice. The full-size V8-powered rear-drive Caprice Classic sedan and wagon competed with the Ford Crown Victoria, Mercury Grand Marquis and Chrysler New Yorker, while the hot-rodded Impala SS version competed with the Chrysler LHS and Ford Taurus SHO. The LS was discontinued after this model year. 1995 Mildly freshened for '95, Caprice showed revised rear quarter panel and window styling and new foldaway outside mirrors. Inside, uplevel audio systems featured a speed-compensated volume control, which was used to automatically adjust the sound level as speed increases to compensate for increased road noise. Base engine for the Caprice sedan was a 200-horsepower 4.3-liter V8. A 260-horsepower 5.7-liter version of the Corvette's LT1 V8 was optional. The wagon and Impala SS came standard with the hotter engine. A 4-speed electronically controlled automatic was the only transmission offered. Caprices were loaded with standard equipment, including dual airbags, antilock brakes, air conditioning and a tilt steering wheel. The Impala SS sport sedan was a real driver's machine with quicker 3.08:1 final drive ratio and a handling package that included specially tuned de Carbon gas shocks, beefy front and rear stabilizer bars, quick-ratio (12.7:1) power steering, and 50-series Z-rated 17-in. tires on alloy wheels. Brakes were upgraded with a 4-wheel disc/ABS package that included larger discs at the front. Standard leather-covered bucket seats were a finishing touch. 1996 With the 1996 models sold as carryovers from 1995, a total of over 689,000 Caprices were produced in the 1990s. The last ones were produced on December 13, 1996, and therefore could've easily been 1997 models, again as carryovers. 95capricesedan.jpg|1994-1995 Chevrolet Caprice 4-door sedan 96capricesedan.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Caprice 4-door sedan 96capricesedan2.jpg|Another 1996 Chevrolet Caprice sedan 95capricewagon.jpg|1992-1995 Chevrolet Caprice 4-door wagon 96capricewagon.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Caprice 4-door wagon 95impala.jpg|1994-1995 Chevrolet Impala SS 4-door sedan 96impala.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Impala SS 4-door sedan 96impala2.jpg|Front view of the 1996 Chevrolet Impala 96impala3.jpg|Rear view of the 1996 Chevrolet Impala Chevrolet Cavalier 1991 During its second generation, the Chevrolet Cavalier consisted of a 2-door convertible (RS only), 2-door coupe (RS, VL and Z24), 4-door sedan (RS and VL), and a 4-door station wagon (RS and VL). 1992 A new Z24 convertible was added to the Cavalier's lineup in 1992. 1995 Like its Pontiac Sunfire sibling, the Cavalier is all-new for 1995. The latest edition in this million-selling low-priced car line features a wider track and a longer wheelbase, improvements that are intended to give it a comfort and handling advantage over such competing models as the Ford Escort, Nissan Sentra, Dodge/ Plymouth Neon and Toyota Corolla. Chevrolet will launch the all-new Cavalier in stages. The base Cavalier coupes and sedans plus the midlevel LS sedans will appear this fall. They will be powered by a slightly revised version of last year's 2.2-liter 4-cylinder engine. By spring of '95, the performance-oriented Z24 coupes and convertibles will feature 2.3-liter Quad 4 powerplants. The 3.1-liter V6 engine and the station wagon models are no longer available. A 5-speed manual transmission is standard on all Cavalier models except for the LS sedan and convertible, which get a 3-speed automatic as standard. A 4-speed automatic is optional on Quad 4- powered models. Standard features on all models include: 4-wheel antilock brake system (ABS), dual airbags, twin sport mirrors, cloth upholstery with Scotchgard, variable-speed wipers and power steering. LS models include air conditioning, 15-in. wheels and tires, tachometer and special body molding. Last year's RS model has been discontinued, but performance enthusiasts will soon be able to order the hotter Z24 with its standard 16-in. wheels and tires, upgraded suspension settings for sportier handling, 150-horsepower Quad 4 engine (10 hp more than last year's V6) and sporty looks. 94cavalier_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1994 Chevrolet Cavalier 95cavaliercoupe.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Cavalier 2-door coupe 96cavaliercoupe.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Cavalier 2-door coupe 95cavaliersedan.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Cavalier 4-door sedan 95cavaliersedan2.jpg|The 1995 Chevrolet Cavalier sedan in another location 96cavalierlsconvertible.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Cavalier LS 2-door convertible 95cavalierlssedan.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Cavalier LS 4-door sedan 96cavalierlssedan.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Cavalier LS 4-door sedan 96cavalierlssedan2.jpg 96cavalierlssedan3.jpg 95cavalierz24.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Cavalier Z24 2-door coupe 95cavalierz242.jpg 96cavalierz24coupe.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Cavalier Z24 2-door coupe 96cavalierz24coupe2.jpg 96cavalierz24coupe3.jpg 96cavalierz24coupe4.jpg 96cavalierz24coupe5.jpg 95cavalier_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1995-1996 Chevrolet Cavalier Chevrolet Corsica 1991 The Chevrolet Corsica, a 5-passenger compact sedan, only had one model -- the LT. This car featured a 2.2-liter 4-cylinder engine, 95 horsepower and 5-speed manual transmission. A 4-door hatchback was also available. 1992 The hatchback was discontinued in 1992, leaving behind only the sedan, which was now upgraded to 110 horsepower. 1993 The 1993 Corsica added a new brake/transmission shift interlock. 1994 Corsica was intended to appeal to young families seeking value and roominess. On the value side, Corsica came with a goodly list of standard features that included a 120-hp 2.2-liter 4-cylinder engine, 3-speed automatic transmission, AM/FM/stereo radio, antilock brakes, driver's-side airbag, tinted glass and air conditioning. Handling received a boost with larger standard and optional tires. Available options included a 155-hp 3.1-liter V6 with a 4-speed automatic transmission, styled steel wheels, upgraded stereo systems with cassette and CD player, and a useful split folding rear seat that allows trunk access from inside the car. The front suspension was also redesigned. 1995 The Corsica carried its sheetmetal over for '95, but sported a new standard monochromatic paint scheme that now incorporated body-color grille, mirrors, fascias and door handles. Rolling in as a single model, Corsica competed against some 20 sporty coupe and 4-door sedan nameplates, including Ford Contour/Mercury Mystique, Chrysler Cirrus/Dodge Stratus and Nissan Altima. The 1995 Corsica also had a new rear suspension arrangement that placed the axle "on center" with the spring and shock absorber. This transmitted less force to the body structure resulting in a smoother ride over rough surfaces. A new daytime running lamp safety system automatically illuminated the low-beam headlights whenever the engine was running, making it easier for other drivers to see the car in daytime traffic. 1996 Only a few changes were made for the 1996 Chevrolet Corsica, and the last Corsicas were produced in June 1996, before the new Malibu replaced it in 1997. 95corsica.jpg|1994-1995 Chevrolet Corsica 4-door sedan 96corsica.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Corsica 4-door sedan 96corsica2.jpg|Front view of a 1996 Chevrolet Corsica 96corsica_interior.jpg|Interior of the Chevrolet Corsica Chevrolet Corvette 1991 Since the early '90s, Chevrolet continued refining the Corvette's current design from 1984. There were three models -- a Roadster 2-door convertible, and base and ZR-1 2-door coupes. Back then, the base Corvette came with 245 horsepower, and the ZR-1 with 375 horsepower. 1992 Still a major player in the increasingly competitive ultra-sports market, the Corvette had cars like Dodge Viper and Stealth, Mazda RX-7, Mitsubishi 3000GT, Nissan 300ZX, Porsche 968 and Toyota Supra to contend with. 1993 The Corvette was available with the 300-horsepower LT1 V8 (since 1992), and the 405-horsepower 32-valve LT5 ZR-1. 1995 1995 was the last model year for the sizzling hot ZR-1 coupe. Only 448 copies of the ZR-1 were built. Corvette's mechanical refinements for 1995 included new low-rate springs and de Carbon gas shocks for an easier ride. Larger front brakes were now standard, the automatic transmission shifted more smoothly, and engine cooling fan noise was reduced. These improvements, while incremental, were added to an already impressive package that came standard with such features as dual airbags, ABS, traction control, selective ride control, 17-in. alloy wheels shod with Goodyear GS-C tires and a low-tire- pressure warning system. Also new was an automatic transmission temperature readout on the instrument panel. Exterior changes were minimal, consisting of adding gill panels (a touch from the mid-1960s) behind the front wheel opening, and a new dark purple metallic color. All models were had with a choice of a 4-speed automatic or ZF 6-speed manual transmission, the latter incorporating a computer-aided gear-selection system that is standard on ZR-1s, and a no-cost option on LT1 models. 1996 Chevrolet planned an all-new version of its super-sports car for '96, which became known as the LT4. However, it only lasted one year before the next generation of the Corvettes went on sale. 95corvette_convertible.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Corvette 2-door convertible 96corvette_convertible.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Corvette 2-door convertible 96corvette_convertible2.jpg 96corvettelt4_convertible.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Corvette LT4 2-door convertible 95corvette_coupe.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Corvette 2-door coupe 95corvettezr1.jpg|1991-1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 95corvettezr1_coupe.jpg 96corvette_coupe.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Corvette 2-door coupe 96corvette_coupe2.jpg 96corvettelt4_coupe.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Corvette LT4 2-door coupe 96corvettegrandsport.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport 2-door coupe Chevrolet Lumina (mid-size) 1991 In its first generation, there were a total of five trim levels for the Chevrolet Lumina. Three of them were for the 2-door coupe (base, Euro and Z34), and two were for the 4-door sedan (base and Euro). 1995 Completely redesigned for 1995, the Lumina continued as a front-drive midsize 4-door family sedan, and competed against the likes of its Chrysler Concorde/Dodge Intrepid/Eagle Summit siblings, the Ford Taurus, the Toyota Camry, and the Honda Accord. The coupe version was replaced by the new Monte Carlo, which was mechanically similar to the Lumina. Offering a high level of standard equipment, the base sedan was equipped with dual airbags, air conditioning, tilt steering wheel, theft-deterrent system, intermittent wipers and 4-speed automatic transmission. The other available model was the LS, which added extras like power windows, upholstery with French seams and AM/FM/cassette stereo. This model replaced the Euro 3.4 sedan designation, and all Euro package features were carried forward or improved in the LS. The powertrain on the base model was a 160-horsepower 3.1-liter pushrod V6 and a 4-speed automatic transmission with overdrive. This transmission was shared with the Lumina LS as standard equipment. However, LS buyers could choose a much more powerful 210-horsepower dohc 3.4-liter V6 as an option. Also available to LS buyers were 16-in. aluminum wheels and a firm ride sport suspension option. Rear disc brakes were not available for 1995. Instead, the rear brakes were now drum-type, although discs were still used up front. GM's innovative ABS-VI system was standard on the LS and optional on the base model. The first 1995 Lumina rolled off the assembly line on March 7, 1994, and sales began in late May/early June 1994. 94lumina_steeringwheel.jpg|The steering wheel of a 1991-1994 Chevrolet Lumina 95lumina.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Lumina 4-door sedan 96lumina.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Lumina 4-door sedan 96lumina2.jpg|Another 1996 Chevrolet Lumina sedan 95luminals.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Lumina LS 4-door sedan 96luminals.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Lumina LS 4-door sedan 96luminals2.jpg 96luminals3.jpg 96luminals4.jpg 96luminals5.jpg 96lumina_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1995-1996 Chevrolet Lumina sedan Chevrolet Lumina (Minivan) 1991 Positioned in the middle of the minivan market, the front-wheel-drive Lumina was designed for buyers interested in a minivan designed primarily for people-moving. The Lumina's base engine was a 3.1-liter ohv V6. It was used to mate a standard 3-speed automatic transmission or an optional 4-speed automatic overdrive. The standard 5-passenger seating included a rear bench seat. Individual second- and third-row seats were easily removable and were included in the optional 7-passenger seating package. Like the Astro, the Chevrolet Lumina minivan only had two models at the beginning -- as a Cargo or Passenger van. 1992 A brand-new, more powerful optional engine, the 3.8-liter ohv V6, was released, with only 4-speed automatic transmission. 1993 The 1993 Chevy Lumina minivan added a new sunroof and a new center console for dual cupholders. 1994 In 1994, the Chevrolet Lumina underwent a number of significant modifications, most notably a new, shorter nose. Integral child seats were an option on 7-seat vans. One or two second-row seats had fold-out child restraint seats with 5-point safety belts. Other options included an automatic door-lock system, a remote keyless-entry system, traction control and an acoustic package designed to reduce engine, road and wind noise. 1995 For 1995, Chevrolet was content to follow through with just four new upgrades: a passenger-car-type brake-transmission shift interlock, enhancements to the optional V6 engine, new automatic transmission fluid that never needs replacement under normal operating conditions and a new dark teal exterior color. Major competitors included the Dodge Caravan, Plymouth Voyager, Ford Windstar and Mercury Villager. 1996 In its last year, the Lumina minivan was upgraded to contain a 3.4-liter V6 engine and 180 horsepower. 95luminaapv.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Lumina 3-door minivan 96luminaapv.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Lumina 3-door minivan 96luminaapv2.jpg|Another 1996 Chevrolet Lumina minivan luminaapv_interior.jpg|Interior of the Lumina minivan Chevrolet Monte Carlo Reviving a nameplate that was first introduced in 1970 and last made in 1988, Chevrolet's all-new Monte Carlo hits the midsize market looking to attract buyers who have their sights set on a personal luxury coupe. Basically, the Monte Carlo is a 2-door version of Chevrolet's new Lumina 4-door sedan, there no longer is a Lumina coupe. The new Monte Carlo goes head to head with Ford Thunderbird and Mercury Cougar with two models, the base LS and upscale Z34, plus a special Z34-based Brickyard 400 Pace Car replica limited-edition model. Powertrain choices are restricted by model. LS models get a 160-horsepower 3.1-liter V6, and Z34s get the big 210-horsepower dohc 3.4-liter V6. There are no engine options. Both engines come standard with a 4-speed automatic transmission. Standard equipment includes dual airbags, air conditioning, 4-wheel independent suspension, power windows and antilock brakes. The Brickyard 400 Pace Car edition comes in only one color: all white (including white 16-in. alloy wheels) with special graphics and a rear-deck spoiler. The package also includes a trunk-mounted CD changer and special interior emblems. Seating for LS models consists of a cloth-covered split bench. Z34s get cloth-covered bucket seats, with leather seat coverings optional. An optional uplevel AM/FM stereo system includes a speed-compensated volume control that automatically keeps the volume above the road noise as your speed increases. When you slow down or stop, volume is lowered to your preset level. Along with the 1995 Chevrolet Lumina, the new Monte Carlo went on sale beginning in late May/early June 1994. 95montecarlols.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Monte Carlo LS 2-door coupe 96montecarlols.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Monte Carlo LS 2-door coupe 96montecarlo2.jpg 95montecarloz34.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34 2-door coupe 96montecarloz34.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34 2-door coupe 96montecarloz342.jpg 96montecarloz343.jpg 96montecarloz344.jpg 96montecarloz34_steeringwheel.jpg|The steering wheel of a Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34 96montecarloz34_interior.jpg|Interior of the Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34 Chevrolet S-10 1991 In the early '90s, the S-10 Pickup truck was available in Short Bed, Long Bed, Extended Cab, and EL Short Bed models. 1994 The Chevy S-Series pickup underwent a complete transformation in 1994. 1995 This year, the emphasis is on small refinements such as a driver's-side airbag, improved 60/40 split bench seats and revised chassis packages. Extended body models will also be available this year. New daytime running lights (headlights that turn on with the engine) will be introduced as standard equipment later in the year. This is a safety feature that makes the truck more visible. Positioned in the middle of the compact pickup-truck market, the Chevy S-Series competes with its nearly identical corporate sibling, the GMC Sonoma, and with the Ford Ranger and Dodge Dakota. The S-Series is available in both 2-wheel-drive and 4-wheel-drive versions, in both regular (with a short or long bed) and extended body versions. Although the S-Series offers only two trim levels, base and LS, a pair of special option packages (the Super Sport high-performance package and the ZR2 off-road package) are designed to appeal to buyers who prize performance. The standard engine is a 118-horsepower 2.2-liter ohv inline Four. Optional engines are two versions of the 4.3-liter ohv V6. The 155-horsepower version features more low-speed torque than last year. The Enhanced high-output 4.3-liter V6 delivers 191 horsepower. A 5-speed manual transmission is standard, and a 4-speed automatic overdrive is optional. A 2-speed transfer case with a floor-mounted shift lever allows shift-on-the-fly 4wd operation. A 2-speed electric-shift transfer case is optional. 96s10extendedcab.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 Extended Cab 95s10regcab.jpg|1995 Chevrolet S-10 Regular Cab 96s10regularcab.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 Regular Cab 95s10extcab.jpg|1995 Chevrolet S-10 LS Extended Cab 96s10lsextendedcab.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS Extended Cab 96chevrolets10.jpg|Another 1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS Extended Cab 96s10lsregularcab.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS Regular Cab 96s10lsregularcab2.jpg|Another 1996 Chevrolet S-10 LS Regular Cab 96s10zr2.jpg|1996 Chevrolet S-10 ZR2 Regular Cab 96chevrolets10s.jpg|Two 1996 Chevrolet S10s chevrolets10_interior.jpg|Interior of the Chevrolet S-10 chevrolets10_steeringwheel.jpg|The steering wheel of the Chevrolet S-10 Chevrolet Sportvan 1991 Also just known as the "Chevy Van", the Sportvan was available in both long wheelbase and short wheelbase models, each with two body styles -- G10 and G20. 1995 The 1995 Chevrolet Sportvan celebrated the beginning of its fourth decade with a series of modest improvements. The most important of these was the upgrading of the top-of-the-line Beauville trim level, which now boasted such new features as power door locks, power windows, tilt steering wheel, electronic speed control and electric side mirrors. Positioned in the middle of the full-size van category, the Chevrolet Sportvan had long appealed to buyers who prized utility and dependability rather than styling. The Sportvan was equipped to seat up to 15 passengers, and was popular with shuttle services and van pools. Competitors in this niche consisted of its corporate twin GMC Rally/Vandura, the Ford Club Wagon and the Dodge Ram Van. Available in three body styles (G20 Regular, G30 Regular and G30 Extended) on two wheelbases, the 1995 Chevy Sportvan continued to do what it had always done best: carry up to 15 passengers and tow up to 10,000 pounds. Though the G10 series has been dropped, the two trim levels remained the standard and the top-of-the-line Beauville. The Chevy Sportvan offered a wide range of engines. There were four gasoline engines offered: the standard equipment 4.3-liter ohv V6 and three optional ohv V8s, the 5.0-liter, 5.7-liter and 7.4-liter. In addition, a pair of diesel engines were also available: a light-duty 6.5-liter ohv V8 and a heavy-duty 6.5-liter ohv V8. The standard transmission for the Sportvan was a 4-speed automatic overdrive, available either of light-duty or heavy-duty versions. 1996 This was the last model year for the Chevrolet Sportvan, upon being replaced by the new Chevrolet Express. It was essentially a carryover model from 1995. 95sportvan.jpg|1991-1995 Chevrolet Sportvan G20 96sportvan.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Sportvan G10 96sportvan2.jpg 96sportvans.jpg|The Sportvans and the Express Chevrolet Suburban The Suburban, a 4-door SUV, was sold under two divisions of General Motors LLC -- Chevrolet and GMC. Positioned at the high end of the full-size sport/utility market, the Chevy Suburban appealed to buyers who required a vehicle capable of carrying as many as nine people or hauling enormous quantities of gear. It also remained popular with outdoor enthusiasts who needed to tow boats and trailers weighing up to 5 tons. 1991 Until after 1991, the Suburban was sold as an R1500 or R2500. Chevrolet's legendary Suburban remained in a class by itself. 1992 The Suburban was available in 2-wheel and 4-wheel-drive models, in 1/2-ton (C/K 1500) and 3/4-ton (C/K 2500) series. Two trim levels were available: the standard Cheyenne and the top-of-the-line Silverado. The base engine was a 5.7-liter 190-horsepower ohv V8, mated to a 4-speed automatic. 1993 For 1993, the base engine got 20 more horsepower for a total of 210 hp. 1994 An optional turbocharged diesel was added for the C/K 2500 models. Optional engines were a 7.4-liter 230-horsepower ohv V8, and a 6.5-liter 190-horsepower ohv heavy-duty V8 diesel. Both the diesel and the 7.4-liter V8 developed 385 ft.-lb. of torque. 1995 The outsized "carryall" Suburban a number of improvements for 1995, including a driver's-side airbag, standard 4-wheel antilock brakes, a new instrument panel, contoured seats and a brake-transmission shift interlock, a passenger-car safety feature that prevents shifting out of Park unless the brake pedal is depressed. Also new on models with optional bucket seats was a console that converts to a mobile workstation, complete with a pivoting writing surface, map pocket, latched rear storage drawer and other amenities. The base engine was downgraded to 200 horsepower. Four-wheel-drive models were equipped with a 2-speed transfer case with a floor-mounted shift lever for shift-on-the-fly 4wd operation. 1996 All Suburbans were now upgraded to 250 hp and contained more torque. Daytime running lights were also added. 1997 Dual airbags and a cargo area power lock switch were new for 1997. 93suburban1500.jpg|1993 Chevrolet Suburban 1500 94suburban1500.jpg|1994 Chevrolet Suburban 1500 93suburban2500.jpg|1993-1994 Chevrolet Suburban 2500 96suburban_c1500.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Suburban C1500 96suburban_c2500.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Suburban C2500 95suburban_k1500.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Suburban K1500 96suburban_k1500.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Suburban K1500 96suburban2.jpg 96suburban3.jpg 95suburban_k2500.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Suburban K2500 96suburban_k2500.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Suburban K2500 suburban_steeringwheel.jpg|The steering wheel of the Chevrolet Suburban 96suburban_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1996 Chevrolet Suburban Chevrolet Tahoe Chevy's "newest" full-size sport/utility is the Tahoe. And if it looks familiar, that's because it is, for the past 25 years this sport/utility vehicle has been known as the "big" Blazer. (Chevy's compact SUV now wears that badge exclusively.) The 1995 Tahoe retains the distinctive look of its predecessor, but offers such new features as a driver-side airbag, brake-transmission shift interlock, an all-new instrument panel and contoured seats. An optional center console (standard with uplevel bucket seats) converts to a mobile work station with a pivoting writing surface, map pocket, removable coin holder and a latched rear storage drawer. And later in the year, a 4-door Tahoe will make its debut. Positioned squarely in the middle of the full-size sport/utility market, the Tahoe is designed to appeal to buyers who value no-nonsense versatility and rock-solid performance. Competitors include the near-twin GMC Yukon as well as the Ford Bronco. The 2-door Tahoe comes in three trim levels, Standard, LS and LT. The standard engine remains the 5.7-liter ohv V8. The optional engine is a 6.5-liter turbocharged V8 diesel. Gas engines are mated to a standard 5-speed manual transmission (upgraded for easier shifting and quieter operation) or an optional 4-speed automatic; the diesel engine is available only with the automatic. All Tahoes come with 4-wheel-drive, though the soon-to-be-introduced 4-door model will be offered with a choice of 2wd or 4wd. A 2-speed transfer case with a floor-mounted shifter provides shift-on-the-fly operation. 95tahoe.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Tahoe (2-door) 96tahoe2dr.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Tahoe (2-door) 96tahoels2dr.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Tahoe LS (2-door) 96tahoels4dr.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Tahoe LS (4-door) 96tahoelt4dr.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Tahoe LT (4-door) 96tahoelt2.jpg Chevrolet Express While the Sportvan was discontinuing in 1996, a new full-size van called the Express arrived to the U.S. market. chevroletexpress.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Express chevroletexpress2.jpg Chevrolet Malibu Replacing the Beretta and the Corsica for the 1997 model year was the Chevrolet Malibu. Chevrolet Venture After the Chevrolet Lumina minivan's sales came to an end, the new Venture took its place.